


Thank You

by BardicInspo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicInspo/pseuds/BardicInspo
Summary: Following the confrontation with Obann, Jester and Yasha take their watch together.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Yasha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> I could've proofread this, but I probably would've ended up deciding not to post it.

A storm still boomed in the distant, the loud cracks of thunder that sat directly above their heads earlier in the day now sounded gentle coming from miles away. Yasha sat by the fire, its warm glow was something she hadn’t felt in a long time. The memories of her time with Obann played like a reel in her head. It was her but it didn’t feel like her like she had been watching her life form someone else’s eyes, unable to do anything to change what was happening.

Yasha looked down at her shaking hands, the sense of powerlessness she’d been feeling for months still ingrained in them. Ripping off Obann’s wings had made her feel better momentarily like she’d at least reclaimed something, but the fear of being put in that situation again, being used again, had been plaguing her mind, outweighing the relief she felt. 

The barbarian looked up and glanced at her compatriots who were beginning to get ready for the night’s rest. Caleb sat to the side preparing Leomund’s Tiny Hut. Fjord and Caduceus were cleaning up the remains of dinner, the half-orc sending hesitant looks her way every few minutes, his posture stiff and on guard. It hurt, but she didn’t feel she could blame him for the cold shoulder. If she could distance herself from herself she would. Beau and Nott sat on the other end of the fire in quiet conversation, with Jester sat beside them drawing in her sketchbook, occasionally chiming in. 

Yasha looked at Beau, the image of her dying form lying in front of her kept flashing in her mind. She could still feel her sword cutting through the monk’s body, the blade’s swift movement through the air and the resistance but ultimate victory as it met flesh. 

“I’ll take first watch,” she said, clenching her fists and digging her fingernails into her palms, as she heard the others begin to rustle around the campsite and get ready to enter the hut for a rest. Releasing the tension in her fists, she looked down as small drops of blood peeked through her skin four small marks on each. Letting out a shaky breath, she wiped them on her pants and looked up. 

“You’re not gonna run off?” Fjord asked, eliciting a short shake of the head from her. “If you say so,” he nodded, “just don’t kill us. Leave if you want,” he finished before turning on his heel entering the hut. 

“I’m going to take first watch with Yasha,” Jester stated firmly, almost daring someone to oppose.

“Jester,” Beau started, taking a step towards the blue tiefling, “you don’t need to-”

“I want to, Beau.”

“I’m not going to hurt anyone,” mumbled Yasha, “or.. or run off. I promise.” She looked up at the two, eyes darting between them.

“I don’t think you’re going to do that, Yasha. It’s not safe to let you take watch by yourself,” she turned to Beau, “we never take watch by ourselves.”

Yasha looked down, a slight blush tinged her cheeks. Jester always had so much faith in her. 

“What about what’s safe for you though?” Beau asked, with a scowl that poorly hid the nervousness in her eyes.

“Jester can take care of herself,” Nott pipped up. 

“Thanks, Nott. But there’s nothing I have to take care of myself  _ from _ . It’s Yasha.”

“Whatever,” mumbled Beau, before turning to enter the hut.

“Beau,” Yasha called out before she fully entered. Beau hesitated before turning to look over her shoulder. “I’m sorry,” she said, for what felt like the hundredth time that day. 

“I know. Thanks,” replied the other woman, before turning around, shoulders slumped and stepping into the hut, Nott following a few steps behind.

“They’ll come around, Yasha,” said Caduceus. “I, uh, know it may not feel like it just yet, but you helped more than you hurt. He would’ve forced someone else to do his bidding, if not you.”

“Thank you, Caduceus,” she said, struggling to send him a small smile in response. 

“We’re all glad you’re here. I can tell, even if the others don’t show it so much” he smiled, before ducking into the hut to join the others.

Jester moved from where she was standing on the other side of the fire, which was now just low burning embers, and sat next to Yasha. She leaned into the larger woman, their backs pressed up against a tree. 

“I missed you,” she said quietly, taking one of Yasha’s hands in her own and pushing her finger apart. She traced the small cuts on the palm from her nails and laced their hands together. 

“I-I missed you too,” she replied softly, “at least in the parts of my mind I could reach.”

“It must’ve been scary. It was scary to see when I was scrying on you.”

“You shouldn’t have looked, Jester. I don’t want you to have had to see that. Seeing what I did to Beau today,” she paused, taking a deep breath, “that on its own was too much.”

“It helped us find you though,” Jester said, giving Yasha’s hand a gentle squeeze. “And I can take care of myself, you know. Like Nott said.”

“I know, Jester. I know you can. It’s not that, I’m just… ashamed, and wish you didn’t have to see me do such terrible things.”

“But it wasn’t  _ you _ ,” said the tiefling. Yasha nodded softly in response but didn’t give a reply. Biting her lip, tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she continued. “we shouldn’t have left you, Yasha. We abandoned you and seeing you struggle. How could we be mad at you for what you did when we’re the ones who left you there?”

“Jester, no,” Yasha said, shaking her head lightly and leaning forward to turn her body and look at the smaller woman, “you didn’t abandon me.”

“We should’ve fought harder for you.”

“You couldn’t of. You all,” Yasha paused, glancing at the hut Caleb has conjured up sadly, looking back at Jester before continuing, “you all could’ve died if you did that.”

“I missed you  _ so _ much, Yasha. And, you know, we’re going to have so much fun now that you’re back. And we won’t let anyone take you away again, a-and we’ll show you all the cool places we saw when you were gone. Like the volcano, we were inside a volcano, Yasha,” she rambled out, sniffling, “and now you’re back in time for TravelerCon.”

“I don’t know what that is, but I’m happy I can come,” Yasha replied, gently wiping one of the stray tears that had begun to leak from Jester’s eyes away. “I’m very happy to be back.”

Jester lunged forward, wrapping her arms tightly away from Yasha, who hesitated a moment before reciprocating.

“Thank you, Jester,” she mumbled into her hair, placing a small kiss firmly on her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be buried with this ship. You'll have to rip it from my cold, dead hands.


End file.
